Vehicles have bumpers to absorb energy during impacts. In low speed impacts, for rear bumpers in particular, the bumper is designed to absorb the energy during the impact to assist in preventing the energy from being transferred to portions of the vehicle that include sheetmetal. For example, the rear bumper is designed to absorb the impact before the energy reaches the trunk lid, lift-gate, side panel, or rear tail lamps of a vehicle. This is because the cost to replace or repair the sheet metal forming these components can be expensive.
To prevent the energy of the impact from reaching, for example, the trunk or lift-gate of the vehicle, the trunk or lift-gate is generally offset from the bumper. In this manner, the bumper can absorb the impact before the energy reaches the trunk or lift-gate. This offset generally requires a pronounced styling feature in the trunk or lift-gate that, as vehicle styling has progressed, may be undesirable. The lift-gate, therefore, can be re-shaped or additional panels can be added that reduce the amount of off-set. With the reduced off-set, however, the lift-gate is more prone to be damaged in the event of an impact to the vehicle.